bust_a_groovefandomcom-20200214-history
Shorty
Ooh-la-la!!! Shorty is the daughter of a diplomat father and a supermodel mother, she was lonely until her parents gave her Columbo, a mouse that will eat anything in its sight. Now she and Columbo dance all day for fun. In the end of the first game, Shorty is seen playing Bust A Groove as herself being a playable character who ends up losing. Therefore it zooms where she dances along with Columbo with the same stage as in the game as she and Columbo gets out of the TV screen and both were confused after what happened. In the sequel, it retells her story by Dancing Heroes hosts, James Suneoka during her epilogue in Bust A Move 2 where Shorty is the daughter of a diplomat father and a supermodel mother. Shorty finally returns home while both of her parents are still busy from their works. As she tried to open the door, she already found a gift. When Shorty begins to open the box, it reveals to be a surprise prank. However, she found another gift box as she opens a small mouse in a blue cap hugged on her face. Shorty names him as Columbo, a mouse that will eat anything in its sight and she was thankful for her parents in giving a pet to her and she and Columbo are gonna dance all day for fun. At the end of Dancing Heroes, James is shown trying to punch several times on Columbo while it continues to knat him like a beaver. Info *'Dance styles:' Funk dance (Candy Hip-Hop) & Funkadelic with a twist of jazz *'Jammer Type:' Candy Meteor Shower / Giant Cake *'Counterpart:' Columbo Appearance Shorty appears to have a very long brown hair which is tied in pigtails and brown eyes. In Bust A Groove, Shorty's primary outfit is a blue denim overall, a turtleneck sweater with different shades of red and white sneakers with two red stripes. Her hair is tied in a low pigtails and wears a dark pink cap as her sleeves are loose. Her alternate outfit is her primary outfit but have minor changes as her overall changed to white, her red sweater changed to blue and her sneakers are now orange and yellow. In Bust A Groove 2, Shorty wears different outfits in her appearance. Her primary outfit is a white long sleeve baggy shirt with blue on the folded sleeves and left collar of her shirt with red suspenders on each side as her left one is loose. Underneath is a white halter top, blue baggy pants and matching white and gray sneakers. Her hair is now tied in a high ponytail and Columbo is in her head as her shirt is right folded and the other is loose. Her alternate outfit is a black long sleeve shirt with a large S in the center of her shirt, black capris and white sneakers. Her hair is tied in four ponytails similar to a braid and wears a white backpack where Colombo is inside her backpack. Trivia *In Bust A Groove, her outfit seems to be similar to Mario but her sweater has stripes like Freddy Krueger. *In Bust A Groove 2, Shorty's jammer strongly resembles Hamm's jammer in Bust A Groove. *In Bust A Groove title song of her stage is "Shorty & the EZ-Mouse". In Bust A Move - "Waratte Pon" ("Smiling Pop"). *Shorty is considered the youngest character and youngest female in Bust A Groove •however she is one of the young characters the other being gas o who's actually the youngest male character and older than her by three years *She is basically the most covered female for clothing,due to her being young *She is the cutest character in the game *She is one of the shortest characters the others being gas o and hamm Shorty is one of the characters who has a hat the other one being heat Gallery ShortyselectBAM2.jpg|Shorty in Character Select (Bust a Groove 2) Category:Characters Category:Females